


Episode Thirty

by GlamMoose



Series: The Mueller-Adams Family [30]
Category: Original Work, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dialogue-Only, Embedded Images, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, The Sims 4, gay slur mention, rough blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamMoose/pseuds/GlamMoose





	1. Chapter 1

**Simon:** Why are you folding in the bedroom? Don’t you have to take most of that back downstairs?

**Peter:** Because Willow thinks *unfolding* is the best game right now, especially when daddy turns around and squeaks in horror. She giggles and then squeaks _just_ like me. She thinks it’s just hilarious. It probably is when you aren’t daddy. Well, her giggling is a _little_ funny.

**Simon laughed:** Oh, prince. You can send her to me if she’s getting in your way.

**Peter:** I know, but I was gone almost all day today and I leave tomorrow so I wanted to spend the time she was still awake with her… and you were napping on the couch, and I didn’t want to wake you up.

**Simon:** I was napping?

**Peter giggled:** Well, you were trying to watch tv, but you were definitely asleep when I saw you. It might have been just a couple minutes.

**Simon laughed:** I’ve turned into my dad. He sits in front of a screen for five minutes, and he’s out. Hope I don’t snore quite as loud.

**Peter:** You don’t snore loud.

**Simon:** But I do snore! I knew it.

**Peter:** Yeah. Do I snore?

**Simon:** No, not at all. You’re like a slumbering forest sprite in a bed of beautiful moss.

**Peter laughed:** Oh, c’mon.

**Simon:** You do drool sometimes, but then you’re like a slumbering _corgi_ forest sprite… with way better smelling breath. So, still adorable. I always bet you’re dreaming of sugar cookies.

**Peter giggled:** Probably! Maybe I’m dreaming about you though. You’re just as sweet, and I also like putting you in my mouth. Maybe even more than sugar cookies.

**Simon blushed.**

**Peter:** Definitely more than sugar cookies. Look at you blushing. I don’t want to go tomorrow. I want to stay home with you and Willow and make you both breakfast. And make Willow second breakfast when she only eats maybe half of her first and won’t eat the rest.

**Simon laughed:** She does eat the rest later if you pretend you just made it and didn’t just microwave it again.

**Peter laughed:** Does that work for you too? She believes you that you made it again?

**Simon snorted:** No. You know what she says when I try that? Dad, you’re shitting me…

**Peter:** Wow! She didn’t learn that from me!

**Simon:** No, no. I was joking, prince. She usually makes her scrunchy nose face and says dad, _no_. Very seriously, firm eyebrows. And I tell her _daddy made it just this morning, and you ate a big plate full of it and liked it. Every bite._ Then she immediately asks me where you are and if you can make her something else because she’s _not in mood for it_. _No mood…_ looks up and shakes her head with her lips pursed a little.

**Peter laughed:** Okay, she did learn _that_ from me.

**Simon laughed:** I know she did! Hey, how about I carry down the towels for you? I can at least get them into the linen closet. Probably. If I drop them, I won’t tell you, and I’ll use them on me only. Not even on Spritzy.

**Peter giggled:** Deal.

* * *

 

**Simon:** Guess what!

**Peter:** You dropped them?

**Simon laughed:** I _didn’t._ I almost did though. Spritzy thought the last step on the stairs should be where she naps and I didn’t see her.

**Peter:** Oh no! Is she okay? Are you okay?

**Simon:** Oh yeah, we’re both fine. My foot only grazed her. She thought I was trying to pet her with my foot. I thought my life was flashing before my eyes. Worse than the time I walked right into a bear and her cubs.

**Peter:** Oh my god. Have you told me about that? How was _that_ less scary?

**Simon:** I didn’t, no. I thought I’d worry you too much at the time. I just told her that she was a very good, very big and mighty bear who was going such a good job watching her cubs, and she told me she didn’t need my approval and walked away. Thankfully.

**Peter laughed:** Did you really tell her that?

**Simon laughed:** I did, yeah. You should always speak to the bear. Anyway, I was trained on how to deal with wild animals, not how to deal with stepping on the family dog. I’d also seen plenty of bears before, but I just stumbled into them, and that’s the worst way to meet a bear.

**Peter:** I don’t know, it worked for me.

**Simon:** Mmhmm.

**Peter:** Well, I’m glad you didn’t get eaten by a bear. That’s scary! So, speaking of scary… sort of. Not nearly as scary as getting eaten by an actual bear… I might want to move again. We’ll see what happens, but _potentially_ I might have an in for film scoring, like I’ve always wanted to do. I’m meeting with them after the rehearsal tomorrow, but I literally didn’t get the email confirming they wanted to meet me until a few minutes ago.

**Simon:** Geeze. They like to keep you on your toes, I guess. Scary because of the possibility of not getting it or scary for some other reason?

**Peter:** Both. I keep worrying I’m dragging you around… You and now Willow just get settled, and I’m like just kidding, let’s go somewhere else.

**Simon:** Aw, prince. It doesn’t bother me at all. I just want to be where you are, wherever that’s going to be. I know that’s your dream, there’s no way in hell I’m going to stand in the way of that, even if I was feeling tired of moving around. I doubt Willow minds much at all but she’ll adjust just fine either way. Would you still be in Brindleton Bay a lot?

**Peter:** No, if I take this I won’t have the time and will have to finish up there and leave, so we’d have to sell the house unless we want to keep it to visit or vacation there or whatever. My family might want to keep it anyway, so we might just shift ownership, and that would be a lot easier. My uncle was saying something about wanting to revamp it and sell it for more or something. I don’t know; I think the house is already nice, but he’s good at that. Mom told me about it a couple months ago and she was definitely annoyed about it, but if I’m moving anyway she’ll let him do whatever. If anything, it just means he loses money, and we don’t.

**Simon:** Your uncle Troy, right? I’m sure he was a jerk about it. It’s already a weird thing to say when his nephew bought it and is living in it.

**Peter:** Yeah, that’s true.

**Simon:** Well, if it makes it easier on us, he can have his way. Not that I could or would stand in the way.

**Peter laughed and took off his glasses:** If you told me, I could say no for you. We _are_ a unit, and I do care if something makes you uncomfortable. Also, not that it should matter, but if you’re worried that you’re just married to me or something, Troy is my uncle by marriage too, so even then, you’re on completely even footing with him as far as family dynamics. I think you’re even the same age. So, you _can_ stand in the way, even if you don’t want to directly.

**Simon kissed him:** That’s assuming they listen to you like they should.

**Peter:** Well, yeah, but they listen to my mom.

**Simon laughed:** Good point. Hey, don’t you need to be up early? You have a big day tomorrow, travelling and then your rehearsal and meeting.

**Peter:** I do! You’re right, I should get to sleep. It’s so early, I won’t wake you—

**Simon:** No, wake me up so I can say bye. I can go back to sleep. I know I can’t sleep yet, but I could cuddle with you until you sleep if you don’t mind. I know it’s only two days, but…

**Peter:** I’d love that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Simon:** Willow, daddy made boiled eggs for you today!

**Willow:** Boil- no boil!

**Simon:** Why no boiled? You love boiled. You eat them almost every day.

**Willow:** No mood.

**Simon laughed:** Okay. How about crunch bread? I already made some to go with the eggs.

**Willow scrunched her nose:** Burn?

**Simon:** No, I promise, daddy told me three. I set three on the toaster. Just crunchy. A _little_ crunchy. See?

**Willow:** No! Where daddy?

**Simon:** Daddy is in California. Not too far. Not too long, and he’ll be home. Tomorrow! Do you want some cereal? You really should eat something before you go to dayc—

**Willow:** No!

**Simon:** Granola?

**Willow smells the granola.**

**Simon:** Daddy made it himself. Not from a box. It has cranberries! You usually like to eat cranberries.

**Willow:** Maybe eat crambears.

**Simon:** Okay, you want milk?

**Willow:** ALL MILK!

**Simon:** All milk? How much milk do you want?

**Willow:** Little all milk!

**Simon:** …Almond milk?

**Willow:** Ya, little all milk!

**Simon:** Got it, okay! …I hope we have almond milk.

* * *

 

**Simon:** It’s so good to hear your voice! It’s unusually cold here. Are you nice and warm there?

**_Peter:_ ** _Yes, it’s really lovely! Bright and sunny! I want to go to the beach after my meeting to calm down. Did Willow eat?_

**Simon:** Eventually.  **He laughed:** She rightfully distrustful of my ability to provide meals. She’s at daycare now playing with the other kids for a while. Are you done with the rehearsal now or?

**_Peter:_ ** _Yeah, I’m just preparing a little extra for the meeting. I’m like… chill panicked. I sure do hope the wind’s at my back. I could use it._

**Simon:**  Prince… You’ve been practicing so hard for this stuff for ages, you’ll do great. Even if you don’t get it.

**_Peter:_ ** _Sure, but remember when I said I was going to go practice before I left... and you came upstairs to ask me where I put your new body wash and you brought me a little plate of cheese and crackers? And I was already eating chips with my mouth so full I couldn’t even answer you and a crumb dropped off my lip?_

**Simon:** I don’t remember all those details, but yes. I do remember your puffy, stuffed cheeks. That was cute.

**_Peter stifled a laugh:_ ** _Well, I wasn’t practicing then, was I? I was stuffing my face full of chips instead. All that time lost. That definitely means I didn’t practice enough._

**Simon laughed:** It was a well-deserved snack break. Speaking of, have _you_ eaten today?

_**Peter giggled:** I shouldn’t have said anything! I tried to eat an egg I bought at gas station on the way to the rehearsal, but it wasn’t made very well. It kind of tasted like a terrible condom. You know, the rubbery dusty kind you’re not really supposed to put in your mouth but you just needed a dick in your mouth._

**Simon laughed:** Ew, yeah, I know the ones you mean. Are your potential _employers_ around to hear that?

_**Peter:** You know they aren’t.  I’m glad we don’t have to use them at all anymore, but I’d deal with an awful condom again right now. Well, I better get in there and stop distracting myself too much. I don’t need to be fantasizing while I’m trying to seem like some professional adult. Wish me luck!_

**Simon:** Good luck, and I hope they see that you’re as amazing as I know you are. I hope you see it too.

_**Peter:** Aww, you’re so sweet. I love you! I’ll call later._

**Simon:** I love you too.

**Simon:** Oh, I hope he gets that. He’d be so disappointed and think he’s terrible. Here I am talking to myself. Maybe I should go for a walk.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A Few Hours Later_ **

* * *

 

**_Peter:_ ** _They’re not telling me yet! I could scream. That’s normal, but… **He sighed.** They kind of made it sound like they’d tell me today so I got myself worked up. I would expect tomorrow though? It’s kind of tight because it needs to start soon, so I can’t imagine they’re going to make me wait much longer to find out if I get it._

**Simon:** Aw, I’m sorry, prince. Soon. Are you on the beach? Like you wanted? Sounds a little windy.

**_Peter:_ ** _Yes! I wanted to wait until I was a calmer to call you so I wouldn’t make a scene at you._

**Simon:** I don’t mind, I’m here to listen to that too.

**_Peter:_ ** _I wish you were here with me! In your frog trunks._

**Simon laughed:** Good thing I’m not, or I’d make all those Californians look bad. Pure northern beef right here.

**_Peter giggled:_ ** _You’re joking, but it’s basically true. At least from my viewpoint. Well, my battery is super low. I wanted to talk to you longer but I forgot to charge it. If I somehow don’t text you later, I’ll be back in the morning. Once I get back to the hotel I might just end up passing out. I’m so tired._

**Simon:** What time does your plane come in?

**_Peter:_ ** _Six. I’ll probably be home before you and Willow wake up. I love you._

**Simon:** Love you too.

* * *

 

**The Next Morning**

* * *

 

**Peter:** Simon, you’re up!

**Simon:** And I definitely did _not_ spring up like a dog when I heard the car.

**Peter laughed:** Uh huh. Mmm, you look so good. I love when you wear those pajama pants.

**Simon laughed:** Really? I couldn’t sleep. I didn’t hear from you, and I knew you might not text, that’s fine but… I know I’m a big, hairy baby.

**Peter:** Awww. I slept for like ever, but I was so tired. I feel really great now though! Especially because they called me while I was on the plane, of course, when I couldn’t answer! I called them back though.

**Simon:** You seem happy about that so you got it?

**Peter giggled:** Oh! Yeah! I did! Sorry, that was definitely weird to leave that part off! I’m a bit flighty right now.

**Simon:** Understandable! That’s so exciting! What do I need to do to help? You said it starts soon?

**Willow ran out:** DADDY!

**Peter:** Oh my goodness, what did you get into you cute little imp?

**Simon:** I swear she was asleep and clean less than ten minutes ago.

**Willow:** I made a picture!

**Peter:** Can you show me?

**Willow:** Me!

**Peter laughed:** Oooh, you painted it all on yourself! It’s very colorful! Easy to clean up too. Hug?

**Willow:** Yes! Bath! Daddy give me bath.

**Peter:** You do love your baths! Seems like your paint is all dry so go pick something to wear to daycare, and then I’ll give you a bath and then we’ll eat before we go.

**Willow:** Okay!

**Simon:** Oh, have you been having her dress herself?

**Peter:** Occasionally. She’s shown a little interest in trying herself. She might come back out and tell me to pick though. Most of the time she doesn’t want to think about it.

**Simon:** Ok, I’ll try it sometimes too then. Oh, so yeah, what do you need help with?

**Peter:** Oh honey, I don’t know yet, but thank you. I need to start looking at places. For now, I’ll probably just be staying in hotels? Depends on how fast we find somewhere we want to live. I’m going to talk to my parents and see if they can watch Willow for a few days while we look and explore. Or maybe Colin. I’m worried mom and dad are busy because they usually go on a vacation around now. You want a coffee too?

**Simon:** I’m okay at the moment, thank you, prince. Would Colin want to watch a toddler? Is his house toddler safe?

**Peter:** Probably? If he’s not busy. I’m sure he’d put away the sharp things and lock doors she shouldn’t go in.

**Simon:** Okay. If you trust that he could take of her, I will trust you.

**Peter:** Thank you. I do trust him to care for her. I don’t know yet if he’ll _want_ to or even need to but I do trust him.

**Willow:** Daddy! Bath now!

**Peter:** Where are the clothes you picked though?

**Willow:** No close!

**Peter laughed:** Oh honey, you need to wear _something_ to daycare. It’s not like home. I’ll come help. Simon, can you pull out the breakfast I prepped for today? I’ll get her ready.

**Simon:** Can do.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**_The Next Week_ **

* * *

 

 **Colin:** Are you ready for a week of _death_ and _destruction_? A toddler’s favorite things!

 **Willow giggled:** Struction!

**Forrest, in the distance:** Will! Come over here and say hi to your uncle! **Willow ran off.**

 **Simon:** I hope there won’t be any death.

 **Colin:** I just meant Gaston… We’re going to marathon some Disney.

 **Simon laughed:** Okay. He kinda deserved it.

 **Colin:** Only kinda though? He amped up a whole murder mob! No trial or anything, all because he wanted to fuck and own the girl who said no.

**Simon:** Yeah, you know. That’s true. He did.

 **Peter laughed:** Even his chest hair couldn’t cover for that, not gonna lie.

 **Colin laughed:** That’s a lot coming from you. Chest hair, the rug to shove it under.

 **Peter:** Oh c’mon, I hated Gaston, and you know it! The _only_ time I even blinked was the chest hair.

 **Colin:** Yeah, that’s true, I’m just picking on you. I think there was drool too though. Not just a fucking blink.

 **Peter giggled:** Yeah, well, you did the same with The Beast. He’s an asshole too. Not, like, firing up mobs, but… He was not a nice guy!

**Colin:** He had nice hair post spell. But yeah, he’s an asshole too. Wasn’t really into the redemption arc at all. Hey Mark! Who was your trash Disney crush? I bet Forrest’s was Maleficent. Also one of mine.

 **Mark:** Disney? Not really? My parents thought Disney was for pussies. That’s their words, not mine. I think I saw Little Mermaid? I remember a crab? And her combing her hair with a fork because the talking bird couldn’t be damned to ask anyone how it was supposed to be used I guess? Or watch them for a few minutes?

**Simon laughed:** That sounds about right. I’m going to go say hi to my brother too quick before we have to go.

 **Mark:** I guess one of the movie crushes I remember was The Candyman.

 **Colin: …** Willy Wonka? Or the guy in the shop singing the song?

 **Mark laughed:** No! The horror movie Candyman. I shouldn’t have seen it, I was too fucking little, but I did. I don’t know why I did. It doesn’t seem like something my parents would have had anyway.

 **Colin:** Oh my _god_. I love that you were into The Candyman. It’s been so long since I’ve seen it, I barely remember it. Just a lot of nasty shit and bees.

 **Mark:** Me too, I just remembering thinking he was hot, but like… I didn’t get it. I didn’t get that it was _hot_ that I thought back then, but that’s what it was.

**Peter:** I just want to say, Gaston was _not_ my Disney crush. I feel like I need to clear my name here.

 **Mark laughed:** Who was it then, Pete?

 **Peter:** Mufasa.

**Colin laughed.**

**Mark laughed:** Jesus Christ. You know what, Colin?

**Peter:** Oh geeze, what can have I opened? I didn’t think he was physically hot, but his personality… **He laughed:** Or maybe purrsonality? Anyway, he also had a hot voice. Like if you got even slightly close to him you could just feel the rumble in your whole body.

 **Colin laughed:** I can see you getting thirsty for Mufasa all over again. Mark has been arguing for a while about Forrest saying he’s like Mufasa a while ago. Not like, seriously arguing but.

 **Peter:** Oh. Well… Yeah, that makes sense. Your voice isn’t _quite_ as low. You have to get right on you for that.

**Mark laughed:** Mmhmm, I remember you saying something like that once. Forrest meant personality though.

 **Peter:** That’s probably right too though. You have your group, and you’re very loving and protective of them.

 **Colin:** See!

 **Mark:** So who is Scar then? Who’s going to throw me off a cliff into the stampede? This is important, I need to know who to watch out for.

 **Colin:** I mean, literally? Matt.

 **Mark laughed:** What? _Matt_? Not Mike?

 **Colin:** Yes! Scar makes fake nice with his brother all the time, but he doesn’t mean well. Ever. You know who Mike is? He really is Gaston, but somehow _even less_ charming. He’d put up his deer antlers and leave the blood on them. He definitely wouldn’t even let his guy friend compliment him ever. Or any man. That’s gay, Mark.

**Peter:** It’s true. I told Mike I liked his hat the time I met him. He didn’t take it well.

 **Mark sighed:** You didn’t tell me about this. What did he say?

 **Peter laughed:** He asked me if that was some sort of fag slang and if I was trying to suck his dick.

 **Colin snorted:** Oh my _god_. See?

 **Mark:** Ugh. That does sound like him. What did you say back?

 **Peter:** I just told him he’d have to take several showers first before I’d even think of _standing_ any closer to him.

 **Mark laughed:** Nice.

 **Colin laughed:** Wow, that’s unusual of you.

 **Peter:** Yeah. I was honestly offended that he’d think I wanted to put my mouth anywhere near him. He had a nice hat, but he smelled like a damp basement full of unwashed cum towels.

**Mark:** UGH! He did! _All_ the time. I don’t think he showered much. He was so disgusting! I didn’t need to remember that smell.

 **Peter laughed:** Sorry!

 **Mark:** I don’t think he does much now either, but it’s often enough that at least it’s only like he might have eaten a strong cheese within the last hour.

 **Colin shuddered:** Yeah. He’s gross, and I like a little unwashed. He probably pisses in public bathrooms and walks right out.

 **Mark:** He does. For sure. I’ve seen him.

 **Peter:** EW! That’s disgusting! He’ll just go eat like that?

 **Simon walked back in:** I know, look at me!

**Peter:** No! I didn’t mean you! Mark’s older brother. Mike. He’s a smelly asshole. Not you.  Even when you smell, it’s not like that. He’s marinated.

 **Simon laughed:** Sorry, I was making a joke. I’m glad I don’t smell too much. Marinated…? _Ew_.

 **Colin:** You always smell like wood smoke, and I don’t even know how because you two don’t have a woodstove, right?

 **Simon:** We have a fireplace! Like you do, but we burn wood we find around the yard or trim off trees mostly.

 **Colin:** But _Pete_ doesn’t smell like wood smoke. Just you. You know, I guess it’s less smoky and more tree.

 **Peter:** Oh, I mix a cedarwood fragrance oil into unscented soaps and stuff for him lately. I think that’s what you smell. I love it.

 **Colin:** I do too! You’re like a wizard lumberjack. It’s a good smell.

**Simon:** Oh?

 **Colin:** Yeah? You smell great. I wasn’t trying to say you smell like an unwashed hick or something. The bad kind of hick.

 **Simon:** Yeah, I kind of thought you’d make some joke about a banjo soon.

 **Colin:** Your fingers are way too thick for a banjo.

 **Simon laughed:** Asshole.

 **Colin:** I’m kidding, you’d do fine **.** Hey, I’ll take good care of your baby. I bought her a couple of little cute outfits I think she’ll think are fun, based on what Pete said. Maybe I’ll even show her how to play some banjo.

**Simon:** You know how to play a banjo?

 **Colin:** A little! I’m _way_ better at the pipe organ, but I don’t feel at all comfortable teaching her Catholic hymns at this point, so let’s stick to bad banjo and little vampire dresses.

 **Simon laughed:** Okay. I’m good with that.

 **Peter:** She can learn a little vampire jig in our empty, ugly last second house in Los Angeles.

 **Colin:** Pete. I love you. Don’t do that shit. You’ll find a nice place and make it look great. You’re good at that.

 **Peter:** Despite what Uncle Troy thinks, I guess.

 **Colin:** I am of firm belief that we choose our aunts and uncles and Troy is no uncle of mine. I’m pretty convinced Tracy married him because he’s only two letters and half a brain cell off from her.

 **Peter giggled:** Yeah, Aunt Tracy is kind of full of herself. Well, thank you. We better get going. Call or text if you need anything, of course.


	5. Chapter 5

**Simon:** Wow, you know, I’ve been with you a few years now, and I’m still shocked every single time you bring me to a place like this. The guy at the desk acted like he didn’t know whether to ask me how the local soil was doing or if he just shouldn’t talk to me at all.

**Peter:** I… well, it’s a lovely hotel! Mom told me about it, she and dad stay here a sometimes when they visit. She actually specifically said you might like it.

**Simon sat down:** Oh?

**Peter:** Yeah, she said she started staying here with dad when I was a baby. She just knows you like the old timey fancy stuff. They mostly stay here when they’re feeling nostalgic; not this room though. She told she was _super_ pregnant with Rose the first time. Like, she was worried she was going to go into labor here because she started getting some pain. They got home, and it was the _next day_. Rose said she was just trying to be nice.

**Simon laughed:** That’s a really stressful first time in a place to think of it fondly.

**Peter:** Yeah, I don’t know! She did say the room service is great and she ate like three plates of their breakfast that morning. She hates cooking and loves good food, so she’s probably very right about that. Though she did say she was really into whole, raw eggs mixed into yogurt then, so?

**Simon laughed:** Don’t you eat eggs in your yogurt all the time, prince?

**Peter sat down:** I use egg _whites,_ honey _._ Pasteurized! I said whole, _raw_ eggs. She cracked a whole egg, right out of the fridge… sometimes _two,_ into her yogurt. She didn’t cook it or anything! I _saw_ her do it once when I was like seven, and she was like _stóirín_ … _Popeye eats his spinach, and I eat raw egg in my yogurt sometimes. I have Pilates in an hour_ and then she flipped her wrist at me and walked out spooning it into her mouth.

**Simon:** What does sto… What that does that mean? I don’t want to butcher it.

**Peter laughed:** I don’t know exactly, but she only uses it when she’s being especially sweet. Like really loving. And sometimes combined with being busted doing something she knows she shouldn’t. Often drunk! **He laughed again:** She wasn’t drunk that morning though. It wasn’t rare, but I don’t know actually know the translation of it. Probably like sweetie?

**Simon laughed:** Oh, okay. It’s different, but my dad used to call me little mensch a lot; that’s probably similar in endearment? When I was  _really_  little, I didn’t know what mensch meant. He  _always_  said it during Purim, deep in the wine. I remember laughing a lot and telling him he was getting weird and sleepy and maybe he should go to bed early tonight… like he said to me often! He laughed hard and said  _little mensch, you’re very right! But I won’t listen! Not tonight!_  And I thought it was so funny because I was so sure he was just like me for only one night a year.

**Peter:** That is so cute! You know, when we first were seeing each other I thought you hated drinkers. Like, I was sure you were going to just up and leave me the second you saw me drink.

**Simon:** I had a glass of wine the first night at your place though?

**Peter:** I know! It’s so silly. I don’t know what that was about at all. God, it’s only like noon, and I’m exhausted. And horny.

**Simon laughed:** I’m pretty sure you only rarely experience one without the other at this point. Fucking you to sleep is my favorite job now.

**Peter giggled:** It’s true, I do love sleepy sex. Except that time I dozed off giving you a blowjob. You took it out and were laughing so hard you woke me up, and I was so embarrassed. I didn’t tell you that, but I was like oh no, he thinks I’m not turned on enough to stay awake.

**Simon laughed:** I could tell you were embarrassed though. Sometimes no amount of turned on can keep us awake and going. It happens, and we had really great sex in the morning when you woke up.

**Peter:** Oh my _god_ , we did! I came so hard, I got your _face_. That’d only happened like once before ever and I’ve done that a couple times with you now.

**Simon:** Mmmhmm. That was really hot. You hit the corner of my mouth, and I was _this close_ to proposing that second.

**Peter:** Yeah? You’re letting your inner freak show a little more lately. Not that that’s that freaky.

**Simon:** Have I? Do you like that?

**Peter:** Yeah! I do. I’m always a little nervous to say anything about stuff I like. Well, usually a little a nervous. It’s not you! Sebastian was a bit… judgey, but like, I was like that even when I was with Mark, and I’m pretty sure I’m incapable of getting too freaky for him. He’d just come right out with intense stuff he wanted to try all the time. Like, not before he made sure it didn’t bother me to ask.

**Simon laughed:** I admire that kind of confidence.

**Peter:** Well, anyway, I did want to mention that I’d love you to be rougher with me. Like I know I’ve said that, but, like, even rougher.

**Simon:** I’ll try! I know even when I’m trying to be rough for you I’m being too careful. You’re just a lot smaller than me, and I’m convinced I’ll snap your wrists or something. Or push your legs back too far and tear a muscle.

**Peter:** I doubt you would. I’m very flexible! I make sure of it.

**Simon laughed:** Here I thought the yoga was for relaxing.

**Peter:** It is! It’s also for aiding my other methods of relaxing, which definitely includes wanting you to push my legs anywhere you want them to be to fuck me how you want to.

**Simon:** I’m teasing you, I know you use it to relax and focus too. Also, _language._

**Peter:** What are you gonna do about, big guy?

**Simon:** Uh… everything you want me to!

**Peter giggled:** You’re terrible at this game. I thought this week would be the best time to mess around. No baby or dog to watch and our evenings are mostly free. You want me to put on what I brought?

**Simon:** Oooh, what did you bring? Actually, you know, surprise me. I like that kind of surprise. If you don’t mind.

**Peter:** I can always take it off if you’re really not into it.

**Simon:** If that’s good for you! You can tell me if you want to too. I promise I’ll be respectful if I’m not into it.

**Peter:** Okay, yeah, I’ll go put it on. I think you’ll like it. I hope!

**Simon:** I am _sure_ it will be a hot outfit whether or not I’m into it myself.

**Peter:** That’s… really sweet. You know, I’ve never thought about it like that… I’ll be right back!

* * *

 

**Peter:** Well… here I am!

**Simon:** Not what I expected! It looks good on you.

**Peter:** What did you expect?

**Simon:** I don’t know, just not a harness, I guess.

**Peter:** I didn’t know what to wear on the bottom, so I just wore tight jeans.

**Simon:** I won’t argue with tight jeans. Well, on you. On me it yanks all my hair.

**Peter laughed:** So you like it? I’m not freaking you out?

**Simon:** Only thing I’m freaked out about is I don’t know if I have anything to hook those cuffs to.

**Peter:** I forgot the clip too! Hey, aren’t you some outdoorsman? You’re supposed to know what to do in emergencies like this.

**Simon:** Sadly, tying you up isn’t an emergency they trained me in. I should probably get a refund for that degree, huh? The one you paid off.

**Peter laughed:** Well, don’t worry, everything else you learned has been just as exciting. Just in a different way.

  **Simon:** Aw. Hey! I might have a carabiner in my suitcase… I think I do. Let me dig in there a second.

* * *

 

**Simon:** Well, you’re screwed now. _Literally_.

**Peter:** Oooh, that’s _almost_ threatening.

**Simon:** Wow, who gave you the right?

**Peter:** Have you been on the internet again, Simon? That's not quite the right context.

**Simon laughed:** Ouch. **He tugged his harness:** That’s pretty mean. I think you’re going to have to apologize for that. ***clipping cuffs***

**Peter:** What do you want me to do—

* * *

 

**Simon:** Did you enjoy yourself? I wasn’t too rough? Or too gentle?

**Peter:** I did. You definitely weren’t too rough. Or too gentle. You could still be more rough, and I’d enjoy it. I like super gentle too, so it’s also enjoyable even if you were more gentle than my imagination.

**Simon laughed:** Good. You want me to help you get your harness and cuffs off so you can take a nap?

**Peter:** Yes, thank you. I’m half asleep already.

**Simon kissed him:** Okay, prince. I’ll just toss you around a little more here. I’m sure you’ll hate it.

**Peter laughed quietly:** Definitely.


	6. Chapter 6

**Peter:** Okay, today is super long, and I’m sorry. We’re looking at like, _all_ the houses today. I wanted to do it all the first day so we’d have a few days to think about it before we decide. **He sighed:** And our agent is really late.

**Simon:** Nothing to be sorry about, that makes very good sense. I would hate to see that house we’d waffle about on the last day.

**Peter:** Simon, do you think this is all ridiculous? I’m sorry; I—

**Simon:** …Did you have breakfast, prince? You said you were going to breakfast and went downstairs before I was really awake, but...

**Peter:** I tried to-- **He turned around:** Oh, that might be our… Oh, no, it’s not.

**Simon hugged him:** We still have plenty of time. Did you eat at all?

**Peter whined:** Noooo. How do you _DO_ that? God. It all looked… **He shook his head quickly.**

****  


**Simon laughed:** I love you _so much_ and know how you get when you’re stressing out. You’re also like that a lot even when you’re not stressing out, so…

**Peter:** Yeaaaah. You’re right. I’m excited too; I’m just hungry.

**Simon:** You make all those little extra snacks and absolutely amazing meals every day for Willow and for me, even when you’re not home! I think maybe you should put just a little bit of that thought into you too. I know it’s hard though so I’ll just keep reminding you and waving snacks in your face like I do at home.

**Peter laughed:** Aw. Good idea. Cookies always work... and you always cheer me up.

**Simon:** Aw, glad to hear that. See, you need to make those cookies I had. I don’t remember if I told you about them, but I meant to! When I was volunteering at the park last time, someone brought in these cookies that are really high protein and they were a lot more like cereal, with lots of bits of fruit and things. Not super sweet but sweet enough. They made them with cricket flour.

**Peter:** Like the bugs?

**Simon:** Yeah! Do you think that’s gross?

**Peter:** A little? I’d try it though! What does it taste like?

**Simon:** They tasted like cookies. It wasn’t that different. It did have a flavor but it was… like nuts?

**Peter giggled.**

**Simon laughed:** You’re funny. You know what I mean, prince.

**Peter:** I do. I saw Colin eat a cricket once, on a dare. I thought I was going to puke when he stuck his tongue out at me with cricket on it. Flour would probably be fine.

**Simon:** Did _you_ dare him to eat the cricket?

**Peter:** Um. Maybe. We were like thirteen and totally hopped up on caffeine and sugar.

**Simon laughed:** I can see why he showed it to you. Did he like it?

**Peter:** I don’t know! He didn’t say.

**Simon:** Hey, will you eat some trail mix? I’ll go back in and grab it for you, it’ll only take a second.

**Peter:** Okay. Deal. I forgot we had some actually! I would have eaten that earlier. Probably. We do have lunch planned and then when we’re done… I got us reservations at a really nice place. That’s why I made you bring something nice to wear. We’ll stop by here before we go to dinner. I thought it would be a nice way to relax after looking at everything. Have a nice dinner out with just us. I have some other things I want to run by you too then.

**Simon:** That sounds nice! Be right back, I promise!

* * *

**Later**

* * *

 

**Peter:** So.. What do you think of the places we looked at?

**Simon:** I think I’m super hungry and ready to eat about half of a horse. Maybe a whole one. I probably should wait to eat before I start in on housing opinions. Also, I'm thinking that you look absolutely beautiful right now. Kind of 80’s popstar…. That blazer is new, isn’t it? I’ve been trying not to stare at you too much.

**Peter giggled:** Awww, thank you! You do too! It is new! I got it while I was out with Colin last week. He got a black one.

**Simon:** I bet he looks good in it too. I’d actually look like one of those big disco balls.

**Peter laughed:** Stop being so mean to yourself. You’re sensitive from having to squeeze around in the one place we looked at? I know you’re trying to be funny, but I like your belly. And you’d be cute in it too, you’d just not feel right wearing it.

**Simon laughed:** Yeah, sorry.

**Peter:** You always think _I’m_ the one being a brat, but we both are, aren’t we?

**Simon laughed:** See, we’re meant for each other.

**Peter:** Mmhm! You make self-deprecating jokes while I don’t eat all the meals I should.

**Simon laughed:** Astute. What are you going to order? Some of this stuff I don’t how to pronounce. Not that that’s bad. I’ve just been to a lot of sushi places with you, so I’m surprised. And _wow_ these prices are something… I feel like I should have at _least_ gotten my hair cut before stepping foot in here.

**Peter giggled:** There you go again! Your hair isn’t _that_ due for a cut. You’ve just been messing it up running your hand through it nervously all day. Anyway, I brought you here because it’s especially good. It’s not just pricey. I came here with my parents last year, July? It was just one of the weekend trips I do with them. It was _so_ good! Their roe is, like…. absolutely fantastic. Best roe I’ve ever had!

**Simon:** Yeah?

**Peter:** Yeah honey, I know you love roe, so that’s why we came here. I said to myself, out loud, because that’s how I am, I need to bring Simon here so he can have that roe. I’m going to get miso soup and the rainbow roll because I’m a giant stereotype.

**Simon:** You’re really more of fairy stereotype. There’s nothing giant about you.

**Peter coughed:** Oh my god. I love you so much.

**Simon:** I love you too. Sounds like we’re both tired and anxious, huh?

**Peter:** And _hungry!_ Oooh, here comes the waiter again.

* * *

 

**Peter:** Okay, so now that we’ve ordered… One of the things I wanted to talk to you about… I don’t know how you’ll feel about it…. but I want to change my name. Like my first name.

**Simon:** Oh. God, the first part there had me worried.

**Peter laughed:** Sorry! I was worried about you hating the idea. So you don’t?

**Simon:** No, it’s your name no matter what even if I didn’t like it. That’s not my place. I don’t mind either way. Why do you want to change it?

**Peter:** Well, for one it might be easier to have a slightly less common name. Help me stand out a little, right? But mostly I’ve just… never really felt all that connected to my name? That’s probably silly, I don’t know.

**Simon:** I don’t think it is at all. Your name is a big deal and big part of your identity. I think that’s why really little kids often go through a phase of insisting on different names. We just kind of get told that’s our name forever. What are you thinking of changing it to? Or have you decided already?

**Peter:** I like Tristan.

**Simon:** Ooh! Yeah, that’s a nice name. What do you like about it? Like why’d you pick it? Do you want me to start calling you that all the time now?

**Tristan:** Yes! Please! I thought you’d not like this at all; I’m so relieved! I like that’s softer, I guess? Sounds softer to me. Peter always sounds like… a very stern lawyer or something on me. Which is silly! Like, I know plenty of other guys with that name who aren’t that vision I get in my head when people use it for me.

**Simon laughed:** That makes sense. It doesn’t fit so you see something very not you even if that’s not the case for others with it. It does sound softer, I think. Are you changing it legally too?

**Tristan:** Yeah, eventually. I mean, as soon as possible really. I haven’t told my family yet. I know my grandparents will hate it, but whatever. I don’t know about my parents at all, really. I don’t think dad will care. He used all the names I went through during _my_ little kid name changes. I had a lot of them. Mom might, but she’d respect it either way.

**Simon:** It’s Celtic though, isn’t it? I know that’s important to you and that side of your family. Would they just hate it because you changed it?

**Tristan:** Yeah, for sure. It won’t really be the name itself with my grandparents. I mean, probably not. Peter is more Christian though, and they’re hardcore about that.

**Simon:** Ah, yeah, that could be a thing, I suppose. Well, they’re not going to be great either way so there’s no real reason to dwell on it. I don’t even think Willow _knows_ your old name, so that one will be easy.

**Tristan laughed:** She kind of used it once. She’s heard you yell for me before and called me Eat once. I thought she was hungry but she got mad that I didn’t get it and pointed at me and said it again. Hasn’t since though.

**Simon:** That’s funny. Speaking of, do you mind if I ever shorten it or should I always use the whole thing?

**Tristan:** Just not Stan!

**Simon:** Got it. No Stan. I’m most likely to call you Tris if I’m not calling you prince, I would think. I wouldn’t have even thought of Stan.

**Tristan:** I honestly almost didn’t pick it because I was worried people would call me Stan. It doesn’t seem that likely, but I really don’t like it, so I thought I should mention it. That wasn’t about you! I know I can just tell you not to and you won’t, but I’ve worked with some guys…

**Simon:** Good, I’m glad you trust me. Oh, I think that’s our food coming!

**Tristan:** Yes! If I had confetti I’d totally throw it right now, oh my god!

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Tristan:** So, what are you thinking? You’ve been quiet this whole week.

**Simon:** About houses?

**Tristan laughed:** Yeah. We have to pick by tomorrow so we can get it all going.

**Simon:** The prices gave me a heart attack, but that’s normal.

**Tristan:** Yeah, and LA is wildly expensive anyway. Did you like what we saw? Except that really weird one with the narrow hallways. That’s a no.

**Simon laughed:** Yeah, definitely no. I thought they all looked nice. I liked that there was a natural area near the one we looked at... I’m forgetting what street that was, it was hilly… but I like that I could go out and see some nature without having to drive anywhere.

**Tristan:** Oh, yeah, me too! That’s why I picked that one to look at specifically. It’s a beautiful house too. A lot different than anything I’ve lived in before, but that’s okay. It’s a little small, that’s the only thing I’m worried about, but we could add on if we find we need it. The lot is certainly big enough. I’m mostly worried about studio space. I really want to be able to do as much as I can at home as possible, especially while Willow is so little and home more. Though she should be starting preschool soon. Either way, I like working at home.

**Simon:** Yeah, that makes sense. That’s definitely your decision, you know better what space you need for that. I liked pretty much everything well enough. I’m easygoing. Oh, maybe not that one next to the guy who was out in his yard scowling at us.

**Tristan:** There was a guy scowling at us? Which one?

**Simon:** Uhhh, the one with the big sunroom. I liked that part. He waved at me until you walked up and took my hand, so.

**Tristan:** Oh. Maybe he thought my shoes didn’t go with my outfit or something.

**Simon laughed:** Right, prince. I’m sure that was it. **Simon tickled him:** Even if that was the case, he’d still be dead wrong, and I don’t want to live next to a man who’d thinks things like that about you.

**Tristan giggled:** Yeah, we’ll just cross that one right off. Well, okay. I’ll map out the potential studio spaces now and make a decision…

**Simon:** I know you’re stressed and I wish I could help with a more solid opinion, but you picked a ton of great places. I would not unhappy living at any of them that are left on the list. None of them even had any structural problems or anything like that. If you want to run something specific by me, please do and I’ll try to help. But I’m sure whatever we pick I’ll be happy, so don’t worry about me in your decision making process.

**Tristan:** Okay. That is helpful. **He laughed:** Probably! I believe you, but I’ll worry.

**Simon:** I know, prince. If you’re worrying about something, just ask. I’ll just be on the bed reading papers about moss, like always.

**Tristan:** Don’t _lie_ to me, yesterday it was about turtles.

**Simon laughed:** I wasn’t _lying_ ; I was being dramatic. You’re right though! How did you know? I didn’t even talk to you about it. I meant to, but we got distracted.

**Tristan:** I like watching you read and rub your chin while you think about something. That probably sounds creepy.

**Simon:** I don’t think so, but I’ve felt like that when I’ve watched you do things, especially when you don’t know I’m there. Like sometimes I just don’t want to interrupt you and other times I’m just watching you work some kind of magic. I guess it’s usually when you’re cooking or in the garden. I really love seeing your little smiles at the plants. It’s almost the same smile you had when you’d feed Willow her bottle when she just a tiny baby and I thought I couldn’t love you any more than I already did but you found a way. Well, now I’m blushing after saying all that, so I’m going to read about that moss now.

**Tristan giggled:** Awww. You’re so sweet. I’ll get to work. I’d like be done and settled and moved in as soon as possible… not that I can make anything go faster.


End file.
